


The Sand Piper

by Angelwolf11021



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kitsune!Original Character, Magic Exists, Original Character(s), Original Innocence, Tyki Mikk is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwolf11021/pseuds/Angelwolf11021
Summary: A girl is swept from our world into the one where Akuma lurk in the darkness and Exorcists fight the Noah clan. She's found with innocence and joins the Exorcists while attempting to figure out how she managed to land herself in the middle of the damn holy war. It doesn't help that she finds herself drawn to Tyki Mikk as well as the Noah clan.It was during his travels with his human companions that he met her. The exorcist that took his attention and kept it though he couldn't figure out how.The Noah clan can't understand what's so special about the human that ran with the exorcists. Something about her seemed familiar.(I am not caught up with the latest D.Grey-Man manga chapters nor with the anime. I am rewatching the first 51 episodes in Japanese with subtitles in order to get caught up.)





	1. 1

"C'mon," The blonde beside Mira offered her a lopsided grin, "It'll be fun~"

Mira bit back a sigh as she looked at the childish male before looking at the forest path. The trees would offer some much needed shade and the sun was high in the sky. Mira contemplated her choices before looking back at the blonde as she muttered, "With your sense of direction, we'll most likely get lost, Den."

Den offered Mira the same lopsided grin and reached down to pat her head, "That's why I have you. You take the lead when I get us lost," He grabbed Mira's hand and tugged lightly as he began walking towards the forest, "C'mon let's go explore!"

As he dragged her towards the path, Mira mentally wondered how things had gotten this way. Denzil 'Den' Wilk was the tallest 16 year old in town. He had bright sunshine yellow blonde hair and wide brown eyes. He was the star of the track team, tanner than tan, and beloved by everyone in this little town. He was already being offered scholarships by colleges all over the world, so why does he choose to spend time with Mira? She is the antisocial otaku that hides in the library during lunch. She's the weird girl with the grey streaked russet colored hair and weird silvery purple eyes that draw way too much attention. She's the shortest 17 year old in town being only 5'4. He's Mr. Popular while Mira is Ms. Loner. Why would he spend time with her?

Well it's because they've been friends since they were really young. His mom is Mira's mom's best friend, so of course they introduced them. Running a slightly tanned hand through her hair, Mira finally said, "Fine, but we can't be gone too long. My piano lesson is in two hours and my violin lesson an hour after that."

"We'll be back by then, Mira," He promised while tugging her towards the forest. 

Mira rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh as she let him drag her inside. Den was chattering about something he'd heard from one of his teammates. Mira focused on him when he said, "...Alex said that there's a really weird stone doorway that leads into this really large cave."

"And you want to find it, don't you?" Mira asked him earning a bright grin, "Did he tell you where it was?"

"Near the Big Oak," Den informed her, "Ya know the one our mom's tell us not to go near,"

The Big Oak is a really old tree surrounded by myths and legends. Mira had always been interested in the tree, but her mother never let her near it. Apparently, a lot of people died near or on that tree. Mira nodded to Den as she walked, "Yeah. I should take the lead."

"Fine," Den let her go in front of him.

It didn't take them long to reach the gigantic oak tree. It's gnarled roots stood taller than Den and were as wide as an F250. Mira moved towards it as something pulled her towards it. She laid her hand on the bark as Den moved around behind her. She saw something in the corner of her eye and turned a bit. Something sand and amber colored was sticking out of the leaf litter. Bending down, She grabbed it in her gloved hands and pulled lightly. It came free almost immediately and Mira found herself staring at a sand colored flute and the bracelet of prayer beads she now held it her hands. The an old looking metal flute was covered in odd markings that she couldn't understand though it looked familiar. The prayer beads looked like they were made of bluish green glass. Mira slowly stood up as she held them in her hands and turned as Den shouted in joy. Mira looked at Den as he pointed towards an almost unseen path in the green surrounding the clearing that held the tree. Mira found herself asking him, "What are you pointing at?"

"This is the path that Alex told me about," Den turned to grin at her and caught sight of the flute and bracelet, "Where'd you get that stuff?"

"It was in the leaf litter at the bottom of the tree," Mira held them up lightly.

"Keep them," Den suggested immediately, "If it was in the leaf litter, the person who lost it probably isn't coming back for it,"

Mira was tempted to argue with him about that, but something held her back. Mira put the flute and bracelet in her book bag while deciding to talk to her mom about it once she got home. Mira walked over to Den and peered at the pathway with a frown, "Ya sure he said that it was this one?"

"Yeah. It's the only path besides the one we took," Den looked at Mira with a smug smirk, "Let's go!"

Without waiting for Mira to say anything, Den rushed down the path earning a low groan from her. Mira took off after him while feeling glad that she had forgone her customary high tops and wore her favorite pair of hiking boots. As she ran after him, the hair on the back of her neck rose and she gained the feeling of being watched. Mira looked around carefully while hoping that it wasn't a bear or something. It was common to find bears or wolves wandering into the small mountain town she called home. Mira tore herself from her thoughts as she shouted, "Wait up, Den!"

"I found it!" He called from way ahead of her.

Mira increased her speed with a slight grunt. She soon reached the end of the path and found Den poking around. Rolling her eyes, Mira walked into the clearing and immediately found herself tensing up as her eyes went to the doorway. It looked like one of the doors you'd find in front of a medieval cottage. Markings decorated it and something seemed to be radiating off of it. She found it a bit hard to breath as She suggested, "We should probably leave."

"We just got here," Den shook his head, "What are you scared of an empty door?"

The cave loomed behind the doorway. It looked normal for a few moments before her mind registered how much it looked like the mouth of a beast. Swallowing slightly as her palms began to sweat and her heart beat a bit faster, "No. I just don't like this place."

"C'mon," Den rolled his eyes as he walked over and grabbed one of her hands, "Let's just take a look, kay? We don't even have to go inside the cave,"

Mira glanced at him before looking back at the cave. Mira's stomach seemed to drop the longer she looked at it. Something inside of her was shouting to stay the fuck away from the goddamn doorway. Mira looked back at him with a grimace, "Still don't like it."

"Please," Den begged Mira with a slight pout, "Just step through it with me,"

"It isn't wide enough for both of us," Mira reminded him while grimacing.

Den beamed at her, "I'll go first and you'll go second."

Before she could argue, he let go of her hand and darted through the doorway. Den danced around and said, "Nothing went wrong, so you come through."

Mira shook her head earning a sigh from Den before he walked back over to her. Without a word of warning, Den began pushing her towards the doorway. Mira tried to stop him, "Den! C'mon, I don't wanna go."

"Don't be a scaredy-cat!" Den continued to push her closer, "C'mon show some courage for once!"

A yelp left her lips as Den shoved Mira forward and she stumbled through the doorway. Mira grabbed the side and hissed as a sting of pain emanated from her hand. Once Mira got her feet under herself, she looked at her hand and found blood pooling from the cut. Mira looked at Den as she let go of the doorway, "What the hell?! Did you have to push me?

"Sorry!" Den snickered at her, "Now why don't we explo-"

Mira stepped forward only to jerk back as the ground began to shake. Rocks began to fall and she had to move back in order to avoid them. Covering her eyes and mouth to keep the dust out, Mira wait for the rocks to stop. Only once the ground settled once more, Mira uncovered her eyes and mouth only to curse as she saw the rocks now sitting in her way. Mira ran towards them and tried to push them out of the way as she called out, "Den!"

"Mira!" Den's voice sounded faint, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mira continued to push on the rocks and tried to move them, "The rocks are in the way. I can't get out,"

"I'm sorry, Mira," Den told her as he shifted some of the rocks, "Let-"

The rocks shifted only for more to come down. Mira groaned softly, "The damn things unstable."

"I'll go back and get help," Den told her, "Why don't you try to find another way out?"

Mira swallowed heavily feeling panicked by the lack of any real light, "Y-yeah."

"It'll be okay, Mira," Den's voice was calm, "I promise,"

"Come back soon, Den. I'll try to find my own way out," She told him.

"I'll be back!" Den told her before Mira heard the sound of footsteps racing away.

Mira turned towards the dark cave and shivered. This is not going to be fun, Mira was going to kill Den for getting her into this position.

* * *

 

Mira didn't know how long she'd been walking before light finally began to fill the cave. Mira moved a bit faster and sighed in relief as she left the cave. Mira looked around for any familiar sights before groaning as she didn't recognize anything. Mira checked her phone only to curse softly as she saw that she didn't have a signal. Mira put away her phone and leaned back at the stone wall. 

* * *

 

Mira pulled her jacket closer to her body as she began to shiver. Why did it have to be so cold? Mira heard footsteps and looked up to find an old woman walking out of the forest. She gasped as soon as she saw Mira and began speaking in a language Mira couldn't understand. Mira held up a hand and said, "I don't understand."

"You speak English?" The old woman asked earning a nod, "What are you doing out here, Child?"

"My friend and I decided to go for a small hike before heading home," Mira explained with a soft sigh, "We found a really weird gateway-"

"You fell through it?" The woman cut in earning a nod, "Did you bleed on it?"

Mira held up her hand revealing the cut that had long since stopped bleeding, "Yeah."

"Child, please tell me that you didn't walk through the cave," The look on Mira's face said it all, "Oh Child, I fear that you will not find your way home anytime soon,"

"W-hat?!" Mira couldn't stop herself from shrieking.

The old woman sighed softly, "I am sorry to say this, Child, but you've fallen through the gate of Travelers. Unless you figure out why you were brought here or find your own way home, you will never return to your own world."

"Y-you're crazy!" Mira shouted at her.

The old woman sighed and shook her head, "Stay here and wait for your friend to find you then. I am too old for this."

With that, the old woman walked away and Mira was left alone. Mira sat down and pulled her knees into her chest. She just had to be patient and Den would come. 


	2. 2

Running a hand through her hair, Mira looked towards the window. Mira had been stuck within this world for two years now. The old woman she'd met her first day had taken her in and helped her adjust to the world. It had been very difficult during the first year, but had gotten easier once she got used to it. The second year had been almost as difficult due to the fact the old woman Mira lived with was a witch. Mira hadn't known about that fact and ended up drinking a potion that unlocked something that had been hidden in her family history without any knowledge: Mira apparently had a silver and black kitsune for an ancestor. As a result, Mira has spent the last year getting used to being a kitsune, learn how to use her newfound abilities, and learn magic. Alongside that, She'd spent the last two years learning how to play that old flute and learned that it could somehow control sand. After the last two years, Mira was finally leaving the cottage that had been her home for the last two years in order to figure out why she'd been brought to this world and find her way home. Mira was snapped from her thoughts by the old woman, Mira called her Grams since she'd become like a grandmother to her, calling out, "Mira, come here, I have something for you."

Mira picked up her magic reinforced and expanded backpack, "Coming."

Exiting her room and shutting the door behind her, Mira headed out into the front room where Grams was sitting. She smiled upon seeing Mira, "Have everything ready? Food, clothes, your potions book, potions kit, extra knives, your flute?"

"I also have plenty of camping supplies, extra blankets, a few blanket books. writing utensils, medical kit, and those scrying supplies you gave me," Mira replied earning a nod.

"Good," She sighed softly, "Come here, Child,"

"Is something wrong?" Mira asked as her ears twitched uneasily and her tail stilled.

She shook her head, "No, I'm just sad to see you going and how this is likely the last time we'll see one another."

"Grams," Mira hugged her lightly, "I'm sure we'll see one another again,"

"I hope so, Child," She returned Mira's hug before releasing her, "Now, I have something for you," Grams held up the prayer bead bracelet, "I enchanted this to hide your fox features when your illusion over them fails. So long as you wear this, you'll never have to fear anyone finding out about your kitsune side unless you allow them,"

"Grams," Mira took the bracelet, "Thank you,"

"It's the least I could do for the help you've given me these last two years," Grams replied with a soft smile, "As well as my way of making up for the potions incident,"

Mira slipped the bracelet on and immediately felt the permanent glamour settle into place. She hugged Grams again, "Thank you, Grams. I'll keep it with me always even when I manage to get home."

She pressed a kiss to Mira's forehead and moved back, "Now, Child. I have one last thing for you."

She moved into the kitchen and Mira waited patiently until she returned with a basket, "This is for you, it isn't as good as eating a last meal together, but it's something."

"Grams," Mira took the basket, "Thank you,"

"It's no trouble," She smiled warmly at Mira, "Now you should get going, you'll have a good few hours of sunlight and if you're quick, you will be able to reach a town before dark," Mira nodded lightly, "Now, be careful and perhaps send a letter at some point. With that messenger spell I taught you, we should be able to keep contact,"

"I'll write whenever I have a chance," They moved towards the door of the cottage, "I promise,"

"I know you will," She opened the door and Mira walked outside, "Good-luck, Child. I hope you find what you're meant to do here,"

Mira grinned at her, "I do too. Goodbye, Grams."

"Goodbye, Mira Lunaris," Grams replied with a gentle smile as she started walking away, "May the gods watch over you,"

* * *

_(3 months later)_

Mira looked around the sea side french town she'd traveled to curiously as she began walking towards one of the hotels she'd been pointed to. It was beautiful with the sun setting reflecting against the sea. Mira smiled softly as she walked and wondered if the day couldn't get any better. Mira soon regretted that thought as an explosion rang out from one of the nearby buildings causing debris to go flying. Mira covered her face until the debris stopped falling and looked up only to gasp in shock. Among the dusty clouds of smoke, a hideously bulbous form rose up. It looked like a floating ball shaped creature with dozens of gun barrels protruding from it. Mira gasp softly with as a shiver ran down her spine. Something about that creature seemed wrong, Mira felt a little bit of fear rise up inside of her. Mira's heart beat quickly in her chest as she stumbled back. The creature turned to Mira revealing it's hideous face and pointed it's guns at her. As a purple glow filled the barrels, Mira felt something slam into her and knock her out of the way as the guns went off. Mira picked herself up as she heard, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Mira shook her head and looked to see a Chinese girl standing there, "Who are you and what is that thing?"

"My name is Lenalee Lee and that is a level one akuma," She informed Mira, "I suggest you run. This is going to get mess-"

The akuma cut her off as it continued to fire and they had to dodge. Mira managed to get onto a nearby roof and watched the fight. As she did, Mira noticed more of those akuma appearing and realized the Chinese girl would need help of some kind. Mira couldn't see anyone else attempting to fight them prompting the realization that the girl was alone. One of them spotted Mira and she realized that she needed to do something. Mira's fingers found her flute and she felt a smirk appear on her face. Let's see how they deal with sand. Mira took a deep breath as the akuma aimed towards me and brought my flute up to my mouth. I began to play as my mind went to the desert and the ever shifting sands that created it. I watched as a mini-sandstorm surrounded the akuma aiming towards her  blinding it as a spear made of sand formed with a few notes. Mira danced away from the bullets headed towards her and expanded the sandstorm to the akuma shooting at her.

Focusing, Mira created more spears of sand that rushed towards the akuma and destroyed them. Mira ignored everything around her until the akuma were all gone. Once Mira was sure they were gone, she played a softer song that calmed the sandstorm and dissolved the remaining spears.Mira moved towards the beach and the sand returned to it's former place on the beach. Once it was all back to where it should've been, Mira ended the song and worked to regain her breath. Mira heard rushing footsteps and turned her head to find the girl from earlier along with a pair of men in tan trench coats. Mira looked her over and smiled lightly, "I'm glad you're okay. I couldn't stop myself from getting involved when I noticed that you needed help."

"How did you do that?" She asked with wide eyes.

Mira held up my flute, "My flute controls sand. Depending on the notes and songs I play, the sand obeys my will so long as I have a clear image of what I want to happen."

"Amazing!" One of the man in the tan trench coats exclaimed, "To think that innocence can control sands!"

"Innocence?" Mira asked with a frown.

"Please come eat dinner with me and I'll answer all your questions," The girl, Lenalee said with a light smile, "It's the least I could do after the help you gave me,"

Mira thought about it before nodding as she would be getting a free meal out of it. The girl grinned and squealed before dragging she off.

* * *

By the time she finished her explanation, they had eaten dinner and Mira was enjoying some type of chocolate cake she'd never had before, "So what you're telling me is that those akuma were created by a man called the Millennium Earl for the express purpose to find and destroyed innocence. He's doing it because he wants to destroy the world. Did I get everything?"

"In a rather simplified statement, yes," Lenalee nodded lightly before sipping her coffee.

Mira ate some more cake before saying, "And my flute is innocence? The only thing that can destroy akuma?"

"Yes," Lenalee looked at her curiously, "So will you join up with the order?"

"Can I have tonight to think about it?" Mira asked her, "It seems like a really big decision and I want to be sure of it,"

"Of course," Lenalee didn't look surprised, "How about we meet up here tomorrow at nine? We can have breakfast and I can tell you more about the order,"

"I'd like that," It had been awhile since Mira had any real companionship.

* * *

Lenalee smiled brightly as Mira told her, "I've thought about it and I think I'll join up with the Order."

"Great!" Lenalee surprised Mira with a hug before saying, "Let's eat breakfast and I'll tell you about being an exorcist,"

It had taken most of the night for Mira to decide that she'd become an exorcist. In the end, Mira was doing it because it would probably help her find her purpose and a way home.


End file.
